A TALE OF TWO TROUBLE MAKERS
by Ninja-Stream
Summary: insane adventures of a certain chubby Nazi and son of Satan, two new found friends despised each other during childhood, team up with for some innocent little pranks. Yet do they know, the start of their friendship leads a whole new road of utter mayhem.
1. How to make a Jews life a living Hell

**Full Summary here**

**The following the insane adventures of a certain chubby Nazi and son of Satan, two new found friends, despised each other during childhood and team up with each other for some innocent little pranks. Little do they know, the start of their friendship leads a whole new road to utter mayhem. **

**The two boys embark on a twisted and crazy adventure that in the end, may turn out for the better, or maybe not. **

**~*Well. Here's the first part.**

**Its a little shaky and stuff, but I promise it'll get better 3**  
><strong>Enjoy. We work our asses off just for you. Remember that<strong>

**by *Ninja-Noodles and blood-stream~***

**the EPIC story team~***

**Chapter 1: How to make a Jews life a living Hell.**

Two bored teenagers were sitting around doing nothing on a late spring morning, the two hadn't made it until lunch and they were already bored out of their minds. The brunette was the first to break the dull silence by letting out a displeasing sigh

"well I'm bored." he stated plainly to his friend.

"Hmm, why don't we go to the beach then" suggested the raven haired boy.

The brunette groaned loudly, "I'd love to but I don't have a license!" he sighed.

An interesting grin came upon the dark haired boy's face, as a brilliant idea formed in his mind.

He then spoke "indeed we may not posses a license, but a certain Jew does!" the raven haired boy declared, only showing a wicked smile to the boy.

A wide grin appeared on the Nazi's face as he caught on easily to his friend's remark.

"Oh I see where you're going at." He smiled evilly as he appeared out from the shadows, revealing himself as the infamous, Eric Theodore Cartman who was known well in this town.

The dark haired boy gave him a pleasing smirk as his crimson eyes gleamed. He stepped into the light, identifying himself as the trouble maker of this town known as Damien Thorn Lucifer, the only true flesh and blood of the king of evil, the son of Satan.

"which is why we need to take action, show him we mean business by simply black mailing our little friend!" asserted the devil boy.

A sudden exciting snicker had escape from the chubby boy.

"this is going to be totally killer! We'll get the Jew to drive us there!" he claimed happily.

"Yes indeed..and then when the Jew is fast asleep, we shall dump him straight into the lake as well!" Damien added with an evil smirk.

The Nazi could only chuckled at this."aw, dude. I swear to god you're wicked!" He grinned.

"Well, I am the son of Satan after all." he assured the chubby boy.

The boy could only roll his eyes, smirking. "yeah yeah, I'm aware of that." he already comprehended in response.

"I know..." the devil dude said in assurance. "Everybody knows" he mumbled disappointingly to himself.

Indeed just about everyone in the town pretty much knew who this boy was. One simple glance at his crimson eyes, told anyone he was not human, but a beast of burden. Many called him devil boy, others called him as the freak of nature, The Prince of Darkness, the son of Satan, devil spawn, and half breed demon, while only a few called him Damien.

The devil boy sighed, glancing back at his brunette friend for a moment, remembering it has only been a month since the two became somewhat friends.

********Flash back********

One chilly South Park evening, the dark haired boy was on his way home from the hospital, it wasn't long until he spotted the certain brunette not far from sight.

"Cartman!" he called out hoping to catch the chubby boy's attention.

The Nazi turned around. "oh why isn't it his royal highness, the asshole of darkness, or my favorite saying, nature's freak experiment! what do you want devil boy!" he barked.

"I was wondering if it would be possible if I could have my job back" the devil boy inquired. What kind of job you say? The two teens had worked at a local cafe that had just opened just this year or so.

"Hmm I don't know, you sure have been off your ass for quite awhile." the Nazi declared with a taunting smirk.

"Cartman! please if you would understand my current absence was a honest mistake, you see, before I have fallen into a coma for over a year now!" Damien explained.

It was a moment before the brunette sighed in defeat.

Something about this boy just persuaded him, yet he didn't quite like that. Maybe he just felt sorry for this one asshole, who knows.

"Goddammit fine. But you better not go in a coma again anytime soon!" he warned.

Damien smiled in appreciation.

"Thank you, you will regret nothing of this. I promise, no more crazy shenanigans to miss work!" assured the boy.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." The Nazi said, rolling his eyes.

A few minutes had passed before the devil dude spoke again.

"so what have you been up to Cartman?" asked Damien

The brunette replied "Oh you know, the normal stuff. pissing off the Jew boy." he grinned.

"Ah yes I do enjoy the most out of pissing off that annoying little red haired pest." Damien nodded in agreement.

"duh! it's hilarious!"

Damien chuckled and nodded in agreement.

It was another moment before the dark haired boy was suddenly interrupted by a loud ring of a certain gadget in the pocket of his trench coat.

He pulled out his cell phone reading the message to himself. glancing back to the brunette with questions.

"Is Kenneth moving away?" he asked in a concerned tone.

"What? uh...yeah.. he is..." nodded the Nazi.

"I see" Damien said quietly.

First Trent and now his friend Kenny. The raven haired boy was only flabbergasted; this was too much news to adjust all in one day.

Cartman glanced down and furrowed his eyebrows.

"I don't want him to move.." he muttered.

"I know it's not right, I mean aren't his parents too unfortunate with wealth, to be on the move?" asked Damien.

"Yeah, they're fucking dirt poor, I don't even know how!" he replied.

Damien nodded and let out a depressing sigh. Unfortunately remembering something else that happened today.

The brunette raised a brow curiously "What's wrong!" he questioned.

"I do not know if you care to hear this, but Trent Boyett unfortunately took his life last night" he replied sadly.

Cartman nodded as well, "yeah I heard, goddammit..what the fuck is wrong with people these days?" he muttered angrily.

"Indeed so.."The dark haired boy said sadly before tearing up a bit. He turned away, wiping his tears before the brunette could noticed him.

Cartman of course, picked up on it right away.

"Dude..are you crying?" he asked, raising a brow.

Damien nodded knowing that he couldn't hide it anymore.

"Forgive me, I did not mean to grieve in front of you,...It's just... he was my best friend!" he claimed sadly wiping the rest of his tears away with his sleeve. You may indulge on calling me a pussy if that's what you wish.." the dark haired boy added with a laugh.

Cartman shook his head, "nah dude, it's alright. Ken was my best friend, though I never really treated him like he was" he shrugged.

"I suppose we all do out share of shitty things that were not quite proud of" he sniffed before shaking his head sadly now remembering that he was the one who put himself in a long deep unconsciousness. Just maybe if he wasn't so selfish of his own problems before, he might have saved Trent, he could only blame himself.

The brunette nodded, then shrugged it off. Cartman was still confused by the whole reason why Damien put himself in the hospital.

He glanced at the dark haired boy again "hey dude, why DID you put yourself in a coma anyway, there's a reason behind it, isn't there?" he asked curiously.

Surprised by the Nazi's concern, he answered. "I just really lost control one night, I almost burned my house down as well as coming close to assassinating myself in the process." he replied quietly.

Cartman blinked, and nodded slightly, "dude, that really sucks ass" he replied.

Damien nodded. "Indeed, I was so upset about the things I didn't have before and now I realize the things I had before me in life, are gone now. Somehow..I'm alright though" Damien assured. Somehow he felt stronger compared as he felt a part of Trent's spirit was with him.

"Well I guess if you're alright then it's all good" Cartman replied.

It was a moment till the boy realized something, this guy didn't seem like the usual fat bastard to care about him like that, so it brought the boy to curiosity.

The dark haired boy spoke. "Cartman I was wondering, why do we always despise one another?" Damien asked

He shrugged, "I dunno, everyone hates me so I hate everyone else, so I just thought I was supposed to hate you too." he replied.

"Hmm well how the higher class of the social food chain says it, you seem fairly cool to me..everyone hates me as well" he added with a laugh.

He smirked slightly and laughed, "well, I guess you're not too bad either.." he replied.

Damien nodded and smiled back.

"I guess we both came a long way from our childish selves" he simply stated. "I clearly remember myself as the brat who would destroy everything I touched" he smirked.

Eric shrugged and snickered, "ehhh...I'm still an asshole~" he laughed.

Damien laughed as well putting his hands in his pocket "who isn't an irritable asshole these days?"he said.

"These days? i've been an asshole my whole life" he replied with a smug grin.

"Well, you still seem cooler compared to seven years ago" Damien simply said

Cartman only shrugged, "hm, so the son of Satan thinks I'M cool~?" he asked.

Damien nodded "indeed, you have surpassed my impression of you" he smiled.

"Well, that's cool..I guess" he added in agreement.

"So why do you loath the one Jewish boy they call Kyle?" the devil dude asked changing the subject.

"Why wouldn't I? he's a goddamn Jew. And I hate Jews so fucking much!" he replied, crossing his arms in a huff. He had always hated Kyle ever since he could remember. And he intended on keeping it that way.

"yes, I do hate it when mortal subjects rub their religion in my face." The devil replied.

Cartman had laughed and shook his head, "no, not cause of that. I just hate Jews." he replied.

Damien response with a chuckle "I see" he said.

The brunette had nodded simply and the two snickered quietly at the thought.

**End Flashback**

"So what are we blackmailing him with?" the brunette piped up.

"Hmm no idea yet, but I assure you we can cook something up" Damien certified.

"well, I've got a ton of embarrassing photos of him that I use solely for blackmailing purpose" the Nazi started with a cheeky grin.

"Excellent! so where would this pesky little Jew be at this hour? Doesn't he know who he's dealing with?"

"Goddamn pussy is probably out doing some gay shit with his hippy boyfriend or some crap!" he muttered, crossing his arms.

"Well I will no longer sit here and wait around with idle conversation. I'm going over to trash his compartment right now till the infidel decides to show his face before me. This shall show the foolish boy once and for all who's is dominant!" Damien had replied with a dark look.

"uh...yeah, good idea!" the Nazi mumbled, scratching the back of his head.

"Well then to the Jew's house we shall go." The dark haired boy replied with a smirk

"alright then!"

So Cartman and Damien headed to a certain Jewish teen's place. Once they had arrived, the two had carefully climbed in through the window.

To their luck all of the day walker's valuables were out in the open, evil grins appeared on both their faces with possible devious thoughts of where to begin.

"Now then what shall we destroy first ?" asked the devil boy.

A wide smirk appeared across Cartman's face as he let his eyes scan around Kyle's room, looking for something, that would be valuable to their Jew friend.

Suddenly a wide grin appeared on the devil teen's face at the sight of a valuable object lying in place.

"Hmm that lap top looks awefully worn out.. perhaps I'll finish the job for our little friend!" Damien spoke, looking at the brunette innocently before getting to the deed, grabbing the lab top and smashing it hard against the wall repeatedly.

"Damn It sure could require allot of repairs!" he added before throwing it roughly to the floor, now with only with the remains left .

"oh never mind." He grinned evilly in searched for the next object.

"Oh a Nintendo Wii, I might just adjust that for him." He said with a twisted grin.

Cartman only stood there, laughing as he watched the darker haired boy.

"holy shit!" he laughed. He walked over and picked up a guitar beside Kyle's bed.

"...I'm sure Jew boy won't mind if I...remodel this for him" he grinned, smashing it into the wall and breaking it into little pieces.

At the same time the devil teen finished fucking up the day walker's game platform, he only sneered as he watched Cartman destroy Kyle's precious instrument.

Damien then got back to work, next smashing open Kyle's piggy bank. Mostly coins, and bills were scattered to the floor, his estimation, fifty dollars worth of the Jew's treasure.

He put a twenty dollar bill in his pocket and generously left thirty dollars worth for Cartman, the nazi did like his money more than anyone he knew.

"Why thank you wealthy Jew, how nice of you to share your fortune with us." Damien declared before noticing a baseball bat in the corner.

He smirked and grabbed the bat.

"Oh dear that television device seem's to have a crack in it. I'll just attend to fixing that!" he claimed swinging the bat hard against the TV screen ,as the broken glass scattered all over the floor by the teen's single effective hit.

The devil boy kicked over the TV and laughed, "That's better!" he claimed before he started to rip all of the Jewish boy's band poster's off the wall.

"Indeed these poster's are quite old and weary, surely he will have new once to replace soon." the dark haired boy chuckled to himself before walking over to where the red-head slumbers.

"Now to make the mortals bed." he added with a smirk, tearing up a pillow, as feathers flew everywhere.

Cartman grinned evilly and shoved the rest of the money in his grin widened as he walked over to Kyle's closet,

"Hey...I've got an idea..." he said, pulling out a pair of Kyle's boxers.

"Why don't we..tie all these to the flagpole at school..?" he snickered lowly with an evil gleam in his eyes.

"after all I'm sure Kahl won't mind~" he added

The dark haired boy was burning Kyle's homework to a crisp before he paused for a moment to adjust the brunette's idea .

"Brilliant! the infidel will indeed need a place to hang up his wardrobe. He said with a evil smirk before noticing a another pair of boxer's the brunette forgot to collect.

He picked them up showing Cartman his finding.

"Our little friend sure favors the design of mystical creatures and color spectrum's, place upon his own undergarments " taunted the devil dude with a straight face.

Eric eyed the boxers and put a hand over his mouth, trying desperately to hold back a laugh but failed miserably.

He glanced away and let out a laugh,

"holy shit what a fag!" he blurted out, covering his mouth to try and quiet himself down.

The devil dude chuckled before speaking again.

"Well we best be leaving now, our Jewish friend shall be arriving to his domain momentarily" he stated before grabbing some of Kyle's dorky boxers, and heading to the window.

It was a moment before he turned his head in question.

"Coming?" he asked the brunette.

Cartman paused, "yeah..in a sec.." he trailed off, grabbing one of Kyle's precious school books. "alright~" he grinned, following behind Damien quickly.

The two escaped the house just in time and quickly scurried away.

All of a sudden the devil boy was interrupted by getting another message on his cellphone.

"Was that Kahl?" asked the Nazi

The devil boy nodded. "The Jew said go ahead, make his life a living hell" he spoke before grinning again.

"well then, I presume this boy does not care what trouble is upon him." he said, putting the phone back in his pocket.

"Hmm perhaps this makes things more interesting after all" he devil thought to himself, pressing a finger against his chin.

Cartman rolled his eyes, "stupid Jew, I should have known he would go and act all tough" he muttered then shrugged,

"oh well~ it'll be more fun to have someone helping me instead" he grinned, as they made their way towards the school.

The devil teen sneered. "very well then, let the reign of chaos begin!" he claimed making his way over to the pole, loosening the string next pulling the rope as the flag slowly came down.

Half way he paused for a moment, smirking at something he just noticed before him.

"It appears our little friend has imprinted his own initials on these briefs before us..this boy truly is the one you call a fag." Damien stated.

Cartman trotted over to Damien to have a look,

"Jesus tap dancing Christ!" he blurted out, laughing at the sight.

A smug look appeared on his face as he tied a few pairs of Kyles boxers onto the flagpole as the devil boy held the rope tight.

"Indeed. is this the only flagstaff made?" he asked watching Cartman brilliantly tied the day walker's boxers on the pole.

"Nah dude, these poles are all over South park!" the mischievous Nazi replied.

This suddenly gave the dark haired boy of an ingenious idea.

"There are a certain amount of poles all over this incorporated community correct? Well then, know what I propose?" He said evilly.

Cartman tied the boxers on then glanced at Damien, a sheepish grin appearing on his face,"oh. I know EXACTLY what you're thinking' dude~" he chuckled.

Damien glanced back his grin became even bigger as he spoke

"And so all the town folks shall discover the little Jews, faggy tighty-whities placed up high upon the tall poles." His red eyes shimmered.

The devil teen then finished the job pulling the rope, watching the boxers rise up to the top. This beautiful disaster was sure accomplished by the power of team work.

Cartman grinned ear to ear, " I'm sure it' will brightened up this crappy-ass town too~"he snickered as he watched those boxers ascend upward.

"well, shall we get to work then~?" he asked with a smile of satisfaction.

Damien grinned evilly. "indeed, lets" the devil dude nodded in agreement.

So the mischief makers headed down town with the one goal of making the Jews life a living hell, as the boys warned Kyle earlier. Man this was gonna be one fucking awesome prank.

All of a sudden The brunette paused for a moment as he felt his cell phone vibrate, "hold on a second" he muttered, taking the phone out of his pocket, he flipped it open and glanced down at the text.

"GOD DAMMIT. SON OF A BITCH." he growled shoving the cell phone into his pocket again.

"What's is this dilemma that's causing your frustration now?" asked the devil boy.

"God damn Jew is so full of shit!" he growled

"you know its not even fucking funny when he plays along!"he said cursing under his breath, crossing his arms.

"I'm sure we can get under the Jew's skin, we just need to plot something that's more effective, that's all"Damien assured him.

"Hopefully something big, stupid Jew is pissing me off!" he sighed heavily.

"Hmm, those humiliating photograph's you spoke of recently, will perhaps go precisely well published in the academy's record album" the raven haired boy claimed before noticing Kyle's good school book's in one of Cartman's arm's. "what kind of possession do you hold in thy clutches?" Damien asked curiously.

Cartman smiled slightly, "hmm.. I think that's a pretty sweet idea~" he agreed then glanced down at the book in his arm and smiled again,

"oh this thing? Kahl goes nuts whenever I take his books away, that nerdy little Jew!" he muttered.

Damien laughed at Cartman's remark.

"he's quite the little Jewish book worm isn't he?" the devil boy stated.

The Nazi nodded. "yeah any smart ass like Kahl is a big loser. All he ever cares about is being the best in class, fuck I hate him!" Cartman bellowed out angrily.

"Well then ,if the Jewish fiend does not engage on escorting us to the beach by primary transportation, then I'm sure we could always acquire some assistance elsewhere, perhaps from your elder guardian." assured the devil dude.

The brunette replied then nodding in agreement. "yeah, mah mom will drive us. You know what? Screw Kahl! I'm going to the beach!" he huffed, throwing his arms up.

Damien spoke again, "however if we can get the boy in some sort of a dilemma with his own potential caretakers, we may succeed" he added.

Cartman nodded again and thought for a moment.

"but..what would be bad enough to get Kahl in trouble with his bitch of a mom?" he asked, crossing his arms as he thought.

"I mean it seems being a big ginger Jewish, Jersey fag already doesn't work well enough"

"Perhaps we shall get him caught in the act somehow" Damien suggested thinking of possible ideas.

Cartman started pacing back and forth,

"but, what should he get caught doing...?" he thought out loud.

"Hm,think to the past,what kind of sort of trouble did you encounter to get the Jew boy in?" questioned the devil dude.

He stopped and thought for a moment,

"well.." he started, "there was a time I gave Kahl AIDS because he laughed at me, and then he got in trouble for it after, and a crap load of other times where I've sucked up to his bitch of a mom to get him in trouble" he said.

" Aids? well how amusingly absurd." he chuckled "how indeed did you cure oneself in the process of doing so?" inquired the prince of darkness with a grin of interest on his face.

He chuckled slightly and nodded, "well it's simple actually, who knew injecting yourself with large amounts of cash, would cure aids~" he said

"I've also obtained the idea of cropping the mortal's dreadlocks. a simple sharp instrument should do the trick quite nicely!" Damien spoke after a while.

Cartman rolled his eyes and laughed," we could do that!" he replied with a grin.

"Very well, we shall continue with our schemes while the day is light,then we shall strike by night fall!" declared Damien.

"I'm with you dude~" he nodded in agreement, following the darker haired boy with a grin.

So the dude's succeeded there master plan, putting Kyle's underwear all over town. Every flag was replaced with a happy effect of bright rainbow unicorn boxers.

Cartman grinned evilly,"yeah~ I think it brightens the town up more" he replied with a laugh.

"Indeed it does." Damien beamed.

"well then, night fall is approaching, and I got the utensils we require" he said twirling around a pair of sharp scissors, simply with his pointer finger.

"we shall soon be able to perform act three" he declared as his vermillion shaded eyes gleamed.

"Aw dude, this is gonna be fucking sweet~ I've been waiting to get back at the Jew bitch for a while now!"he scowled. If there was one person he despised, it was Kyle's stupid bitch of a mom.

All of a sudden the moment was then interrupted, when Damien got a text on his phone that made his eyes widen in disbelief

This caught Cartman's attention. "what is it dude?" he questioned in wonder.

"Kenneth returned and so has Trent!" Damien broke out in astonishment.

Cartman blinked, giving him an odd look."this ain't some sick joke is it?" he asked.

Damien shook his head. " negative, as unbelievable as it seems this matter is true. Kenneth is back, and Trent is alive! Life can be quite full of surprise's sometimes, but apparently, it does always get better over worse" The devil dude claimed happily.

Cartman smiled very slightly, "well then, I guess that's pretty awesome" he replied.

A amusing laugh then escape from the devil dude, leaving the brunette in curiosity.

"What?... what so funny? " He asked

"Kenneth has just informed me that he's seen our flag. Why, the Jew boy's underlings will be the amusement of everyone"~* he chuckled.

"Of course it will be!~" the brunette grinned.

It was a moment before Damien spoke

"so, are you prepared to get down to business then?" asked the raven haired boy.

"Ready? I'm always ready!" the Nazi smirked.

So the two trouble makers headed over to the Broflovski's residence.

Damien quickly checked each door around the house

only to shake his head.

"every acceptable entrance, is secured to our advantage, will have to engage in encountering a unlatched porthole, for possible access." the Prince of darkness claimed.

Cartman looked around, and pulled a ladder out of the bushes.

"I sneak into the Jew's house all the time" he grinned, setting the ladder up against the house nears the boy's parent's bedroom window.

"I see, your potential skills at the art of burglary, are very impressive!"~* . Damien complemented as his brunette friend climbed up the ladder, first.

The chubby teen lifted the window then climbed in quietly; a moment later he gave his dark haired friend the signal that the coast was clear. Damien climbed up the ladder, and joined him, carefully not making the slight of sound.

"So I presume you want to be the one to take vengeance upon thee Jew fiend's mother, Damien asked quietly climbing in the window.

"Yes, like the fucking fat kike bitch she is!" he seethed into a whisper.

"Very well" whispered Damien, taking out two pairs of scissors from his trench coat pocket.

Cartman gladly took the scissors, quietly and carefully making his way over to Mrs. Broflovski, staring her down angrily before he lowered the scissors towards her hair, snipping a piece off.

"...whoops~" he whispered with a smirk appearing on his face as he snipped another piece off, then another, and another.

Damien proceeded to do the same with Mr. Broflovski, however It didn't take the dark haired boy long to finished his part, the brown haired man barely had hair to begin with being a man in his 40' then put his scissor away and watched the chubby teen finalize his disaster piece.

Cartman finished up and took a step back to admire is work of "art" "hmmm...I think thats good~" he thought out loud as he placed a hand under his chin.

Damien smirked, standing next to the boy to enjoy the moment of his master piece."dude... it's quite how we say, a beautiful disaster" declared the devil dude with a dark amusing grin.

"Why thank you, it does look better doesn't it?" Cartman claimed with a quiet snicker.

"indeed you out done yourself" the devil teen added.

Cartman chuckled slightly and nodded,"well the Jew boy should be asleep by now. let's go sneak into his room and leave the remains" he whispered as he made his way quietly to the door.

Damien nodded, following behind, with a bag of hair they had just collected, walking out of the room quietly.

Shortly after, the door to Jew's rooms was quietly opened, only the tiny slight sound of a creek that was herd.

The brunette paused for a moment, putting a finger to his lips. "shhhhh" he warned silently to the boy behind him,as the two then tip toed in the room course the two boy's have found the room the way they have left it before, completely destroyed.

The devil dude was the first to notice the Jew who was sleeping like a baby, along with the weirdest expression on his held a hand over his mouth trying not to laugh, while Cartman stuck a note on the red haired boy's fore head. It was in Kyle's exact hand writing that read. I DID IT! signed Kyle Broflovski~

Finally getting a grip of himself, the raven haired teen got to work, scattering Mr. and Mrs. Broflovski's hair, everywhere around the room.

Cartman made the last finishing touch by planting the scissors on the day walker's dresser.

Indeed the boys couldn't wait till Kyle's parents woke up to let the Jew have it.

Cartman grinned then nudged Damien towards the door again, "come on dude, let's get the hell outta here before either one of them wakes up~"he whispered, making sure not to wake up Kyle.

Damien nodded following his suit.

It was a matter of minutes after the boys escaped the Broflovski's house hold.

"HA HA WE DID IT!" Eric declared happily highfiveng his devil friend.

"well then, shall we reward our team efforts with a little treat? suggested Damien.

"Yeah that sounds good to me dude~" he replied in agreement.

Suddenly the lights to the bathroom window were flicked on, along with a loud raging bellow herd from inside the Broflovki's house. "WHAT WHAT WHAT! KYLE BROFLOVSKI!" shrieked an angry voice.

Damien was left speechless as his crimson eyes widen in astonishment.

"OH SHIT! Cartman 're in deep shit if we get caught! come on dude let's get the fuck out of here!" he claimed tugging on the boy shirt, as both of them scurried away from the Broflovski's house.

"Man that was a close one!" Cartman sighed heavily.

Damien nodded. "indeed , we have avoided the wrath of a ponderous red blood thirsty barbarian.. shall we continue on celebrating our brilliant scheme's?" requested the devil teen.

"Oh you bet dude! ~" he replied in agreement as the both of them headed down the street.

They walked in the shop, ordered their at the table , hitting there glasses together with cheers for their victory, sipping their milk shakes happily.

The boys indeed have done it, they have succeeded of getting under the Jews skin as Damien had confirmed earlier.

Cartman snickered as he took a sip of his drink,"dude, we are in so much shit when Kahl find's out, it was us."

Damien shook his head. "I highly doubt his guardians would believe any word the fiend says, when all evidence is put in place. the dark haired boy simply assured the boy, sipping his strawberry milkshake.

"Well I'm not so sure of that, but whatever" the brunette said with a shrug, not really caring much about it.

"Do not worry, we were not seen or caught in the act tonight. As planned all punishment will befallen towards the Jew" Damien assured him.

Cartman shrugged again, "its fine dude, I'm sure if we do I can get us out of it easily~" he chuckled.

"Well it not as if we encountered to set flames amongst their own residence. Damien added drinking his shake.

"True, though that would of been pretty kickass.." He snickered

"Hmm as I now remember, we still need to intend in posting those snapshots, in the published document" Damien reminded the boy.

"You're right~ but we can save those for later~" he smirked, leaning his head against his hand.

"However another idea has just occurred to me" claimed the devil dude with a evil grin.

"What's that?" Eric asked with a hint of curiosity.

"April fool's day is tomorrow, correct?

Let's say we target, how you say every other dweeb that exists in this town?" stated the dark Prince.

"...That would be awesome!" Cartman broke out happily.

"Precisely. which I happen to have plans too" Damien grinned evilly as a scroll appear on the table before the two boys.

"holy crap!" mumbled the chubby teen as he eyes the scroll in front of them.

"Indeed. browse to your liking!"the devil dude claimed unrolling the scroll, handing it over to his brunette friend.

Cartman gladly took it and scanned it down with a wide smile.

"do you consider any interest of assisting me with this assignment, as how you say partners in crime?" Damien asked with a smile.

"Are you shitting me? of course!"

The devil boys lips curled into a grin of satisfaction"excellent!~ operation to make worthless fiends life a living hell, begins at the strike of dawn!" he declared evilly.

"Sounds good to me!" Cartman smirked.

And so it was told for the two trouble makers next adventure.~

However our story doesn't continue on quite there.


	2. Fun At The Beach

By *Ninja-Noodles and blood-stream~*

the EPIC story team~*

LETS GO!

ATOTTM: Chapter 2: To the Beach!

It was a rather nice warm day of May the 6th. Finally the chilly town of South Park was warming up a the boys where preparing to go to the beach, Damien had just arrived to Cartman's drive way with his stuff.

"All set hun?" Mrs. Cartman asked.

"Indeed Ms. Cartman, I do enjoy a nice day at the beach" Damien comfirmed.

"Yeah lets go!" bellowed out the Nazi dude in excitement.

Damien nodded and threw his stuff in the back of Ms Cartman's car and climbed in the back seat and buckled up as Cartman got in the passenger seat last.

How they couldn't wait to get to the beach, working at the cafe' has been stressful for both of them lately.

"Okay mom!" he said as she started up the car and drove off.

Eric slumped back in his seat, glancing out the window at the passing scenery.

It had been a while driving, both boys were keeping themselves quiet by looking out the window.

"It's suppose to be a rather nice day today" Damien spoke up, resting his arm behind his head.

"Yeah, Well it better be a hella nice day out!" Cartman replied, keeping his gaze out the window.

"Should be or else I'll assassinate the weather man myself" The dark haired boy chuckled before looking out the window to notice a sign that read beach 2 miles ahead, "Well it appears we'll be arriving soon" he declared.

A wide smile spread across the brunette's face as he sat up in his seat, excited to see the ocean.

Damien sat up as well, anxious to get out into the water. "It will be rather nice to take a dip when we fully reach are destination" he smiled

"Well I don't know about you, but I was thinking about making a huge-ass sand castle~" Cartman added. Each passing second excited him more and more as he stared out the window. "This is gonna be gonna be sweet."

"Though it's a shame the Jew isn't here, I would of enjoyed burying him in the sand" Damien said looking out the window again, to find another mile left to go.

"yeah dude, that would be totally awesome" the brunette replied in a disappointed tone, but that soon left again once the car was stopped and the two of them were staring at the ocean in front of them.

Damien then grabbed his stuff in the back. "Well then what are we waiting for?" he grinned.

"Yeah lets go!" Cartman yelled, scrambling out the car first only to be stopped by his own mother as she grabbed the back of his shirt.

"Sorry hon, you and your devil friend have to help me unpack first" she told him.

"Moooom, goddammit!" he muttered as he followed along with his stuff, kicking at the sand as he walked along.

"It will only take a few minutes hon." She assured him

"but mooooom, I wanna go make a sand castle now!" He whined in his high tone of voice.

This only made Damien chuckle quietly, where did that come from?

"Hon I'll make your favorite lunch" she bribed him.

"Fine mom!" he muttered to himself grabbing stuff from the car.

Moments later the two boys finished their unpacking, Cartman was the first to dropped his stuff, running towards the sand as his devil friend followed behind him.

Damien was the first to remove his shirt dipping his feet in the water, inhaling the salty ocean air before walking further into the water to cool off.

The sun was already high in the sky, making it a nice relaxing temprature.

The dark haired boy then laid back in the water, letting out a pleasing sigh.

It's been so long since he was able to relax like this. Since living on his own, he's been quite busy with his life, pulling pranks with the brunette,organizing his own taxes, paying the bill's, working hard at the cafe as the dishwasher', and other priorities of his.

The devil boy cooled off in the water for a bit before he turned to notice Cartman on shore who was busy making his sand castle.

"Impressive! " he said from the water.

Cartman glanced over at Damien in the water and grinned,

"hell yeah it is, dude!" he replied, piling more sand up.

The devil then got out of the water to find himself more interested in Cartman's project. "May I be of assistance?" he suggested.

"Yeah dude, just take a shovel and start building!" he replied as he nodded his head towards one.

Damien grabbed the shovel and got to work as he started building on the other side of Cartman's castle.

"We definitely need a snap shot of this soon. Possibly we could encounter on breaking a world record of the largest sand fortress in the Guinness record album!" he declared adding more sand and water to keeping the tower strong.

"Dude, we could totally break the world record!" the chubby teen chuckled, patting the sand down.

"Hmm the question is how high in width and length?" Wondered Damien

"I dunno dude, just keep building!" he replied with a grin, pushing more sand over towards the devil.

Damien nodded. "very well, we shall meet our results soon" He added, getting back to work on the castle with the brunette.

So the two dudes continued on adding more sand, as the castle grew taller and taller by each passing hour.

By noon they had come to a stop, as the castle was about 5 feet now.

"Dude I don't know about you but I'm starving" Cartman claimed as he dropped the shovel and dust off his shorts.

The dark haired boy nodded his head "indeed, I believe we earned our self's a little break" he grinned getting up from spot, dusting himself off as well.

Damien already could smell the scent the fresh scent of hot dogs and hamburgers up from the hill top. Yet he pause for moment, realizing something

The brunette noticed right away and raised a brow. "What's wrong dude?" he asked.

"I was just thinking, is it really wise to leave our long hard progress unsupervised?" He asked

"Nah, come on dude, no one's gonna knock it down, there's no one here!" he replied as he stood up and made his way over to the delicious scent.

"Hmm well I suppose if we do come across any hooligans, it will give me all but good reason to bring death upon them". He teased following behind Cartman to the barbecue.

The boys had already helped them selves to lunch.

Damien took a bite of his hotdog, only to have his taste buds fill with delight.

"Damn Cartman, I'd must say your mother is a fine cook!" Damien declared taking another bite of pure epicness.

"Ha! why do you think I still keep her around?" he snickered, biting into his hamburger as well.

It was a moment before Damien sat his plate down, feeling a little upset in his stomach reminded of something.

"You do not know how lucky you are.."He finally said

"What do you mean?" Asked Eric.

The devil dude could only sigh.

"My father assassinated my own a long time ago" he explained.

"Damn dude...at least it not as bad as well, killing your own father.." he muttered.

Damien nodded, I believe we both have something we both desire for" The devil dude stated looking out to the ocean.

"Yeahh...make the best of it, I had no idea who he was until a year later.." he added, glancing up at the sky.

Damien nodded.

"Although my own father is a bastard." He muttered quietly to himself getting up from his spot.

"Your dads is Satan, of course he's a bastard." The brunette muttered,

"Where you going?" he asked getting up from the ground as well.

"Well it's not just that, he banished me from hell as well. Damien explained

"Anyway, I presume we should finish up the sand fortress before nigh fall arrives" He added.

The brunette shrugged and followed the devil back to the sand castle.

"you think we'll be able to finish?" he laughed as he kicked at some sand.

"we can try!" Damien assured him

"But before we start,I'm kind of curious now, why did your bastard of father banish you from hell?" Eric questioned only to earn a sigh from the other.

"Why else? I as the prince darkness, the only future aire to the thrown. The bastard himself insisted I leave South Park to stay down in that wretched hell hole for all eternity leaving me to follow in his footsteps living in a pity life of royalty.."

"wow that sucks dude!"

Damien shook his head, "Not necessarily, knowing I won't be forced to in any arranges marriages, or royal pain duties this coming fall, it takes a load off my mind. He grinned.

"Well I guess it's good in a way then.." The Nazi claimed kneeling down to scoop up more sand.

Damien nodded "Indeed being the prince of darkness is not all cracked up to be as mortals think." he added before joining him.

Several hours later The castle had reached nine feet, now towering over the two boys

The devil stepped back to take the first view.

"amazing!" he grinned.

Cartman had stepped back as well to take a look at their masterpiece,

"Its pretty damn sweet!" he replied, dropping the shovel and shaking the sand off him.

"Do you suppose it surpasses are competition well enough?" asked Damien.

Cartman nodded "yeah dude I think that's good enough! i'm hella tired to do any more anyways!" He confirmed.

"Indeed, I shall gather evidence with this photographic device!" Damien said reaching for Eric's Camera, taking a snapshot.

"Do you think we'll win?" he asked, looking over the boy's shoulder at the picture.

"Hmm we have yet to find out" shrugged the dark haired boy.

It wasn't long till Liane came by to notice the boys well made progress.

"Oh poopykins let mommy take a picture of you and your devil friend by that lovely castle you made." Ms, Cartman declared in awe.

The brunette mother was really urging the boys to for a picture.

"indeed" Damien said as he stood by castle.

"Come along Cartman, one snapshot and we will be free to do as we please" he smiled.

Damien was the type of guy who really couldn't say no to his friends mother, still knowing how lucky he was.

The brunette sighed loudly and gave in, trotting over next to the darker haired boy.

"fine, ONE goddamn picture" he muttered, crossing his arms.

"Say Cheese!" said Ms. Cartman

With that Damien did a evil grin flipping off the Camera, Cartman however still had his arms crossed with a pout. She took a few more pictures before setting her camera away going back to her spot.

"GODDAMMIT! Maaaahm~ You said ONE, not 50 MILLION!" he yelled.

Damien couldn't help but laugh at this, Cartman was much too easy to piss off.

Sighing loudly, the chubby brunette trotted down to the edge of the sand, letting the waves splash over his feet as he gazed out at the setting sun. Damien accompanied him as they both stood there quietly both keeping their own current thoughts to themselves.

All they did now was watch the sun set over the mountain top. Cartman had shut his eyes and let the cool ocean air blow past him. He smiled somewhat, inhaling the fresh air.

He couldn't remember a time where he ever felt so Cartman in his moment Damien decided to go for one last swim, tip toeing quietly in the water. First, he let himself get used to the water before floating back on his back to glance up at the sky. He wondered if he would be able to relax like this again, he really didn't want this very moment to end so soon.

Cartman stayed by the shore, deciding to sit down in the wate. He shivered at first, since the water was cold, though he had gotten used to the temprature after. He swirled his finger around in the wet sand absent mindedly as he kept his gaze at the setting sun.

Damien swam further from the shore, diving under the water for a good swim, he scanned the ocean floor with his crimson eyes to find fish, seaweed and other sea creatures at the bottom of the sea. He swam around for a bi,t exploring the sights of the great big ocean.

Not long the devil boy swam up to the surface ready to take a nice refreshing breath of air when suddenly a unknown cloaked stranger who came out of nowhere, grabbed him by his foot and dragged him further under the water.

He turned around to gasp in astonishment as bubbles came out of his mouth.

Damien kicked at the stranger hard, rising up to the top quickly, gasping heavily for air, only to be grabbed again "WHAT THE HELL?" he yelled splashing in the water only to be pulled under again to his doom.

Maybe.

~*This one's a cliff hanger :D *insert troll face~*


	3. The Stranger

***Hey thanks for reviews guys! C:**

**Will keep going LOL**

**By *Ninja-Noodles and blood-stream~***

**the EPIC story team~***

**LETS GO!**

**ATOTTM Chapter 3: The Stranger~***

Cartman gasped and stood up quickly from where he was.

"what the fuck was that? DAMIEN?" he yelled as he saw the boy being pulled under.

The brunette had glanced around frantically then back at the ripples in the water where Damien had once been in.

He pulled his trusty knife out holding it in his teeth

"goddammit, fuck it!" he cursed with the blade in his mouth as he ran into the water.

He ignored the coldness of it and quickly made his way into the water until he was about waist deep.

He took in a large gasp of air before diving down into the ocean. Cartman opened his eyes slowly in the water and looked around, where could he be?

"there!" he said to himself as he spotted Damien deeper down, he narrowed his eyes and began swimming downward quickly.

The stranger held Damien tightly in his grasp. The dark haired boy tried to struggle free, kicking and shoving underwater. Damien looked over his shoulder noticing the strangers wicked smile, underneath the cloak showed big pearly white shark teeth.

The devil gasped with bubbles coming out of his mouth again

"Am I held captive by some kind of monstrosity?" he thought as the stranger dragged him deeper to the ocean floor. The dark haired boy knew he would need air very soon so he kept struggling around, and kicking at his enemy, trying desperately to escape the captive's clutches.

The devil teen was running out of time his lungs would burst in a matter of minutes.

All of sudden someone dived down in the water, their teeth holding pocket knife.

"Cartman!" The raven haired boy cried underwater getting his attention.

The stranger notice the Nazi's presence right away as he held Damien tight in one arm and sent a swirling vortex in the brunettes direction.

Cartman dodged him, his teeth still clenched angrily.

"Don't mess with me asshole" he thought in his mind.

The stranger smirked, showing him his pearly white shark like teeth.

Cartman got closer, It was one last struggle from the devil boy before he suddenly lost consciousness, his eyes closed slowly.

"FUCKFUCKFUCK" was the only thing that Cartman repeated over and over in his head.

He shot the stranger a cold glare, a kind of glare that could send shivers down anyone's spine. He growled and latched an arm around Damien, with the other one he pried the knife away from their enemy, jabbing it roughly into his arm which cause the stranger to loosen his grip on Damien. This gave Cartman a chance to grab the boy and swim quickly to shore.

Cartman broke through the surface of the water, gasping for air as he stumbled out of the water and onto the beach with Damien still in his arms.

"..D-Damien..you alright?" he mumbled, glancing down at him.

Damien eyes still were closed, it appeared he wasn't breathing. Cartman shook the unconscious boy roughly. " Wake up Damien!" He yelled.

The brunette didn't do all this crazy heroic shit to just watch him die, he owed him.

He bit down on his lip and shook the boy again,

"Damien!" he called out, "come one dude, wake up!"

Though it was no use Damien remained unconscious before the boys eyes. To the Nazi's surprise the stranger shot out of the water, approaching him.

"Hey kid, I'll be taking him with me now" He said pointing in his direction.

He lifted his hood. A young man, with big white shark teeth, pointy ears, short white hair and red eyes was revealed before the brunette

"If you please." He added, walking towards Damien.

Cartman's eyes widened as he turned his head to the man.

"what makes you think i'll give him over so easily!" he asked through a low growl. He tightened his grip around Damien as he glared at the man.

The stranger pulled out a sword from under his hood,

"If you wanna play it that way, THEN FINE!" He broke out charging towards Cartman and the unconscious Damien with his sword.

"WHAT THE HELL?" the brunette yelled, stumbling out of the way.

"The fuck? what's your deal dude?" he growled, clenching his teeth.

"Damien! Get the hell up!" he whispered frantically to the still unconscious boy.

"You better put him down or he'll slow you down!" The man suggested darkly.

"I show my victims no mercy, now try dodging this!" He said charging at him again

"GODDAMMIT!" The chubby teen yelled, stepping out of the way.

"why the hell do you want him so bad?" he asked in a dark tone, glaring at him angrily.

"That's none of your concern kid. I'm not gonna waste my time with a fat boy like you!" he said angrily swinging his sword forward in his direction.

"Its plenty of my concern!" he snapped back, ducking out of the way with Damien still in his arms.

"Dammit I don't have time for this!"

The man broke out in rage,swinging his sword again as Cartman dodged out of the way.

He swung and again, multiple times, and the teen dodge every hit, still carrying the boy in his arms

"Dammit how's a fat kid like you move so goddamn fast?" he hissed.

" 'Ay! am not fat!, bigboned!" the brunette yelled again, still holding onto Damien as he dodged every hit.

"now tell me why the FUCK do you want him?" added, shooting him another bone-chilling glare.

"I have orders from my boss to take him back to headquarters personally." He explained simply

"Now let me asked you kid. Why are you protecting this boy from me when you can easily hand him over and be on your merry way" he questioned

"why?" he replied with a grim look. "Because..." he paused, glancing down at the boy in his arms then back up at the man again.

"...he's my friend.." he mumbled, he furrowed his eyebrows downward giving the man a murderous look. "MY FRIEND and I am NOT letting some fucktard like YOU take him away from me!" he finished, a low growl coming out through clenched teeth as he continued glaring at him.

The man could only smirk in amusement.

"Thats funny coming from a cold selfish soul who hates everyone." He said.

The white haired man thought for a moment getting another idea. "Hmm what if I reward you for the boy?" he smirked.

"Lets see how important your friend is to you when you hear what I have to offer". he simply said getting to Cartman's weakness point.

"Shut your fucking mouth asshole, nothing is gonna make me give him up!" he barked back.

"Are you Sure? Well then how about a million dollars for the dark prince?" The white haired man simply chuckled, watching to see if this would tempt him.

"I...w-what...?" he practically choked out the words.

"Lets make a trade, a million dollars, for the devil boy?" He said showing him the suit case of real cold cash.

The brunette bit down on his lip hard, "One million dollers...one million fucking dollars.." he repeated over and over in his head.

He took a long moment before glancing down at Damien again and let out a sigh,

" FUCK YOU ASSHOLE! NO WAY!" he yelled.

"WHAT?" The man's eyes widened in surprise, he saw it in the boys own soul that money was his weakness, this was impossible, how could he refuse?

"Whats so special about your friendship over all the money I have to offer, for all that you know, you could be swimming in it RIGHT NOW! Don't you want it boy? You can do whatever the fuck you want with that cash! How could a heartless soul like you be thoughtful for this devil spawn! There something off about you boy!" he broke out.

"HAHA! YOU CAN KISS MAH BLACK ASS, I'M NOT GIVING HIM UP FOR FUCKING MONEY!..even though I DO love money.." he said, mumbling that last part of his sentence.

Cartman smirked evilly up at him, "and what can I say? i'm a little, off anyway!" he replied.

The money then disappeared.

The man shook his head. "Then I'll kill you!" He said coldly. He destroyed the sand castle in one blow by his sword, all there hard work down in sand...

He slashed his sword at the brunette again.

Cartman dodged it, only this time to catch a scratch on his arm. He suddenly tripped over on the sand as the unconscious dark hared boy fell out of his arms and in front of his enemy.

"GODDAMMIT!" He cursed.

The man picked Damien up by the leg, dangling him upside down in his hand like he weighed nothing.

"Guess I'll be leaving now he said throwing the unconscious devil boy over his shoulder walking away.

"ASSHOLE, THAT SANDCASTLE TOOK ALL DAY" Cartman yelled, "BUT FUCK THATS NOT IMPORTANT! GIVE...HIM...BACK. NOW!" he yelled, tackling him to the ground roughly, holding the sword up against the mans throat.

"-OR I will Slice. your. fucking. neck. off" he said bluntly in a dark tone that he himself had never even heard before.

The man smirked "You don't quit do you."

All of a sudden Cartman felt a sharp pain, spikes went right through own hands.

"SON OF A BITCH!" He yelped, only forced to drop the sword and blood started dripping onto the sand.

The man shoved him off and picked up the sword "You fool, I can only hold this sword, because I created it!" He laughed, picking up Damien from sand and threw him over his shoulder again.

He looked behind him. "You can keep fighting me all you want. but you won't win." He warned him.

"Give it up boy! If you follow me to my hideout, the agents will kill you in one blow." He warned.

"This boy is very valuable to are organization" he said before turning around and walking away again.

The brunette stumbled back onto the sandy beach clutching his hands.

"f-fuck...no..why is it that whenever something good happens to my life, someone always had to come and fuck it up!" he muttered to himself, feeling tears welling up in his eyes.

He stood up angrily, his vision going blurry as the tears fogged up his sight.

"...WHY DO YOU WANT HIM SO FUCKING BAD? WHAT USE IS HE TO YOU?" he yelled.

The sun finally had set as the moon rose in the sky, bright stars could be seen. All was dead silent between them. The man stopped and spoke with his back still turned.

"Like I said kid I have orders. I don't know what the headquarters wants with Satan's child, but I'm guessing it's something to do with his power." He finished.

A cold wind blew in the air. The brunette stood there silently as the cool breeze blew past him.

"..you can't...please!" he glanced down, clenching his teeth, he stopped holding back tears and just let them run freely.

"..fuck"

It was a long moment before the man spoke.

"Tell me boy. How important is this kid to you. Is he like your brother? are you both that close? Would you give up your life for him?" He asked in curiosity.

Cartman hesitated for a moment then nodded finally.

"yeah I would." he said flatly, no questions asked.

The man sighed "here" he said handing him Damien.

"The boy is still breathing. But he needs medical attention right away!" he warned.

"Know I will be brutally punished for this, but it's worth keeping strong bond alive" He turned around and smiled.

"You have indeed open my eyes boy, with your surprising generosity.I can see all the sin full things you done in your past just by looking at you, BUT, you where willing to do good for once in saving this boys life tonight, risking your very own...take care of him because others will be after him."

"By the way my names Xaver, perhaps we'll cross paths again someday" he said before walking away.

Cartman blinked but gladly took the boy in his arms again.

"uh..thank you..?" he mumbled quietly, not really knowing what to do or say in that matter, as he watched the man walk further into the distance.

He smiled lightly and glanced down at Damien, "you better be pretty fucking grateful dude.." he whispered to the boy as he turned around.

He looked back at the man and watched him leave before running back up to the beach.

"lets get you-...us to a hospital* he said, glancing down at his hands that had been cut.

Oh, just wait till his mother spotted them, she was really going to let her son have it this time.

***This chapter is VERY important in our story. We will refer to this part a lot**.*


	4. Hit em Right In The Kisser

***Well I best be getting started on Chapter 5 in the morning~***

**by *Ninja-Noodles and blood-stream~***

**the EPIC story team~****

**Chapter 4 Hit em Right In The Kisser**

It was already dark out, was getting very concerned now after already searching far and wide for the two missing boys whereabouts. It has been a long 3 hours since there disappearance from the shore.

"Oh Dear where could they be?" she thought.

Liane was getting anxious now, thinking it was about time to call the authorities,

she pulled out her cell phone from her pocket.

"I better call the police now!" she said, only to paused when her exhausted son ran up the hill holding the unconscious dark haired boy in his arms.

She put a hand on her heart in relief, only next to set both hands on her hips.

"Eric Theodore Cartman WHERE have you and your little devil friend been young man! I've been searching the whole entire beach looking for you two. DO YOU NO HOW MUCH TROUBLE YOU ARE IN MISTER? I was just about to call the police!" she scolded.

"Yeah mom I KNOW, I'm sorry but-" he was cut off.

"Oh my goodness, poopsykins what happened!" she cried noticing her son's bloody hands.

"MOM, there's no time for that crap now!" he rolled his eyes, "I just wanna get him to a hospital" he replied, ignoring the blood dripping down his arm.

"Oh dear, what happened to him?" Mrs. Cartman asked, noticing the unconscious devil boy in his arms.

He sighed "Not now mom, alright? he needs to go to the hospital Right away!"

Liane nodded as they quickly packed there stuff, heading in the car, driving off.

"MOM drive faster!" Eric urge his mother.

The brunette wasn't sure how much time his devil friend would have left in his condition. He remembered the exact serious tone in the mans words when he warned the boy that Damien needed medical attention right away.

"But Eric sweetie, this is the fastest I can go!" She assured him

"MOM FOR GOD SAKES, HE'S GOING TO DIE!" he yelled.

"Alright, Alright." she said in defeat as she looked around to see if the coast was clear, before speeding up past 60 to 90 miles.

All of a sudden a police car tailed them, flashing lights, the sound of sirens were herd from behind.

"Oh dear I better pull over"..: She said. noticing a cop's reflection in her review mirror.

The Nazi barked."Goddammiiiit! Not NOW. GOD." The brunette complained as he looked out the sighed loudly, becoming quite aggravated and impatient.

This was just great, just when they were in a rush they just HAD to pull over, Damien was sure a gonner now all thanks to the stupid cop.

His mother stopped the car on the side of a road, shortly after a cop came to Mrs Cartmans window "Problem officer?" Liane asked.

The Man raise a brow over his dark shades, "Ma'am are you aware you were going 90, on a 60 mile zone?" he questioned her.

"Oh no you see officer me and my little poopsykins have a big emergency" Ms Cartman explained.

"MOM! not infront of the officer" Cartman whined.

"Oh Sorry hon" She apologized.

The Officer pulled down his dark shades to the bridge of his nose, revealing his dark blue eyes to her.

"Ma'am, please step out of the car" said the officer.

She nodded. "Eric sweetie you stay here, mommy will be back shortly" she assured him getting back out of the Car. The door was slammed.

As soon as she left, Cartman glance back at his devil friend.

"I won't let this happen to you!" He told the unconscious boy before his eyebrows furrowed downwards, knowing what he had to do now.

He quickly slid over to the driver seat taking the wheel.

"DAMN, I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!" he growled, gripping the wheel and stepping down on the gas petal hard.

A loud screetch was herd as the car sped off down the road, only leaving a cloud of dust behind.

Ms. Cartman and the cop's eyes widen in astonishment. "Oh dear !" Ms. Cartman said in great concern.

"Aggggrrh the kid took the car, come on miss get in" he yelled as he quickly made his way back into the car. Ms Cartman got in the passengers seat as the man turned the sirens on, the red lights began to flash.

He grabbed is walky-talky and began to speak into it. "This is Fat fucker 92, Horny Joe, Ineeda Harry Dick, Cheeto's are you there?

"Yes this is Billy The Molestor slash fun dot com" replied the man.

"Hot Chick 45 is here too!" replied another man.

"Billy, Hot Chick, It appears we have a code 595!, some crazy hooligan's on the runway,I need back up stat! Do you copy?" he questioned.

"Yes Fat Fucker 92 we hear you loud and clear" replied another man.

"Thanks Donkey Boner, Over!" he spoke in his walkie talky as his Police car then took off.

Meanwhile at the police the station

"You heard the man, LET'S MOVE!" commanded the chief as the police force scurried out the door getting into there vehicles and driving off like madmen.

Back on the road.

Cartman was in no mood to stop driving, getting Damien to the hospital was all on his mind now

and he was determined to do just that.

"hang in there Dude" he whispered, narrowing his eyes on the road.

All of a sudded 4 cop cars came up just behind him.

A man with blow horn rolled down this window and called out.

"This is Biggie Smalls, whoever you are PULL OVER or we will be force to shoot at your tires!" he warned.

"AY! FUCK YOU ALL, I'VE GOT A HOSPITAL TO GET TO!" Cartman yelled back out the window, he starting to get pretty annoyed now with these assholes.

Another man spoke in the blow horn "ALRIGHT KID This is Arma Dildo 5, we'regonna shoot on the count of three, ONE..."

Cartman couldn't help but snicker at the name. To the brunette's luck, he notice a short cut up ahead.

The nazi quickly turned the into the lane.

"TWO- Oh goddammit where did he go!" yelled the police man as the sped past the lane Cartman had cut into.

"haha! Suckers!" he chuckled to himself, cutting into another shortcut quickly and sped up a bit more, he was feeling even more determined than before to get to the hospital as quickly as possible.

Lucky for him the hospital was just 5 minutes away,

Yet all this speeding had made Damien's unconscious body move all over in the back.

"Dammit, Thats gonna leave a mark,I should of put him in the trunk" He thought out loud.

However there was no time for that now, he could see the hospital up ahead.

He sped up and skidded to a stop in front of the hospital,

not really caring where the hell he parked. He hopped out of the car and

ran around to open the back door, carefully picking up the unconscious boy and running as fast as he could in inside.

A lady was at the counter chewing gum and writing some papers.

When suddenly she notice Cartman holding a boy in his arms.

"Kid can I help you?" She asked him.

He rolled his eyes, "well no shit lady! I wouldn't be standing here for no reason!" he said in a grumpy tone, "just hurry and get him checked out!" he demanded.

"Alright" she nodded picking up her phone and called the doctor

"We have a emergency here could you come down stairs please" she said into her phone.

The lady hung up the phone.

"Alright, lie him on that rolling bed mat there.

We'll do the rest, just go ahead wait in the waiting room." She said.

Cartman nodded, walking over to the stretcher and laying him on there carefully.

He sighed, giving the boy another final look before he turned and walked towards the waiting room. His hands in his pockets, trying not to make the wounds on his hands as noticeable, he wasn't concerned about it right now.

The Doctor came by shortly and took Damien away into another room.

Some one already noticed Cartman wounds from afar A young friendly nurse came by and put her hand on Cartman shoulder. "Young man let me heal your wounds" she insisted.

She looked at his hands carefully and got her kit, spraying some medicine on both of his hands and started cleaning them.

"This will sting just a little" she warned as she noticed there was a small metal thorn stuck on his left hand. She carefully pulled it out with tweasers as Cartman bit his lip to try and subside the pain.

She wrapped up his hand in bandage cloth and tying it all together perfectly.

"There, your good to go." She smiled.

She sat in the waiting room with the brunette as she decided it would be a good ideato keep him company.

"I know that boy you brought in. I was looking after him in the hospital one time.

Do you know what happened to him?" she ask him.

Cartman glanced down at his hands, kicking his feet back and forth,

"Long story short, we were at the beach,and he got pulled underwater by some crazy dude...so I had to jump in and get him" he replied, not wanting to go into full detail.

She put a hand on Cartman's shoulder. "You are very brave young man!" she spoke.

"Not many people have the courage you have shown today, I'm sure this boy will be very grateful!" the nurse finished.

"You think so?" he asked.

"I know so." The nurse assured him.

About a hour later. The doctor came down,getting both their attention.

The brunette glanced up from the floor and looked at him.

"Doctor is he alright!" he asked.

The man nodded.

"You got him here just in time, the boy is having a little bit of breathing problems from being unconscious too long. But with the extra oxgyn we gave him and rest, he should be fine in a couple of days." He assured him.

"Thats wonderful doctor!" claimed the nurse

Cartman sighed in relief "That was close!" he thought.

"The boy is awake now, you're free to visit him. Follow me" the doctor spoke again as he guided him down the hall.

Not long they made it to Damien's room. The dark haired boy was in bed looking around,

only to noticed a familiar face standing in the door frame.

"Cartman!" he called out.

The devil really wanted to get out bed and see him but felt a little dizzy right now.

A slight smile spread across his face as he saw the boy.

"hey dude~" he said, taking a few steps til he was next to his bed.

Cartman was caught by surprise as he was pulled into a tight hug by the devil boy, He couldn't help but smile widely.

Tears streamed out of the dark haired boys eyes as he held him close.

Many loud and obscene words shot out of his mouth over the Nazi's shoulder.

"You crazy, thoughtful bastard! How could you risk your life like that to save me?

Your absurd, impulsive- You are a idiot, you could of killed your self! bloody hell, why did you do this all for me?" he yelled as he continued to curse.

"I fucking love you man! You fucking saved my life! I'm fucking in your debt!"

He sobbed unable to speak like he normally would, blurting out the 'f' word was the only way to describe his mind on how incredible this boy was for saving his life.

"Dude, chill your balls! its the least I could of done!" Cartman replied, hesitating slowly hugging the boy back.

Damien smiled, "Cartman...thank you!" He whispered greatfully.

"No problem dude!, your my friend after all.. I'm just glad your alright" He said.

It was a moment after the cop's burst in the room breaking the moment between the boys.

The boys separated from each other immediately "The bloody hell!" Damien broke out in astonishment, only to see the police tackle his brunette friend to the ground, cuffling his hands together.

"What the hell is going on!" Damien repeated with his eyes in bewilderment.

"Eric Theodore Cartman, you are under arrest for speeding and starting a police chase!" The police broke out.

"Take him away boys!" he order them.

"uh-oh..." was all the brunette said as the officers yanked him back by his shirt collar.

"WAIT!" called out Damien.

The police stopped

"Yes?"

"It was all my doing!" Damien finally said.

"Damien!" Cartman hissed, not wanting him to get in trouble.

"You?" questioned the cop in puzzlement.

The dark haired boy bit his lip to keep the lie together.

"Indeed, I am responsible for all havoc you have witnessed with your very own eyes.

You see I needed to rush my dear associate to the hospital! His condition was very serious to his health. he explained

The doctor spoke "But you were.." he was cut off by Damien.

The dark haired boy continued,

"As soon as I arrived to my destination. I passed out do to the lack of nutrition, You see Cartman was stung by a sting ray" He lied, noticing Eric's bandages.

"Doctor is this true?" asked one of the police men.

Damien gave the doctor a look.

It was a moment before he spoke letting out a heavy sigh. "Yes it's true." The doctor said covering for Damien, what was this kid doing?

The police unlocked Cartman's hand cuffs, "sorry for the mix up kid!" the officer apologized.

"Alright get him" ordered another.

Another police officer grabbed Damien and locked the cuffs around his wrists

"Wait!" the Doctor called out, "he need's to stay here!"

The police officer rolled his eyes, "Don't worry he'll be looked after in prison" he said.

"Take him away boys" he added.

"Your going away for a long time boy!" The other officer said

"How long do you presume?" Damien asked.

"A year" The officer replied.

"Oh thats fine...wait...A YEAR!" His eyes widen in bewilderment.

"Driving crimes are a really serious matter" The policeman explained.

It was a moment before Damien looked back at the brunette and smiled.

" So be it" he grinned as the cop's took him by the arms.

"Aw dude, are you fucking kidding me?" Cartman yelled then paused for a moment.

A sly grin appeared across his face.

"hey.." he started, glancing up at one of the police men,

"how long for nailing a police officer in the face?" he asked innocently.

The police officer looked down at him, "a year..why?" he asked curiously.

An evil grin spread across his face, "cause, now I can do THIS." he said, making one swift move, giving the officer a good punch to the face, making him stumble backwards.

The cop cursed and muttered grabbing Cartman's wrists and locked a new pair of handscuffs around them.

Cartman glanced over at Damien and laughed, "hey, now we're both pretty fucked, huh?" he laughed as the cop nudged the two boys out the door.

Damien started at the chubby boy in disbelief,"why?" he could only say.

"Because where ever you're going dude I'm coming along too!" he assured him, with a dark grin.

It was a moment before the raven haired boy nodded.

"Well I must say you are pretty impulsive to dare take action upon striking the authorities right in the kisser." he claimed with a impressive grin.

The Nazi laughed. "Thanks dude, you got of admit that was pretty awesome!"

"Indeed,very amusing!" he grinned back.

Shortly after the cop's made it to the parking lot, they shoved the two boys in the car and slammed the door shut.

The two trouble makers had yet to face there next adventure.

***Indeed a good friend will come bail you out of jail, but a true friend will be sitting next to you saying..."'Damn, that was fun!'"***


	5. Lets Get The Hell Out Of Here!

**by *Ninja-Noodles and blood-stream~***

**the EPIC story team~***

**Chapter 5: Lets Get The Hell Out Of Here!**

The Police Car drove as the two trouble makers remained in the back seat with their hands still cuffed behind them.

One of the officers pulled out a walky-talky. "suspects are in custody Turd Cakes over" he said

"Roger that Skittles, over" the officer replied.

The boys couldn't help but snicker at this.

"Man what's up with the code names?" Cartman laughed, giving Damien a smug look.

"Well I'm not complaining, there choice of informal titles is rather amusing" Damien added with a grin.

" so they are dude" the Nazi laughed, kicking in his seat.

"Hey quiet back there!" yelled another cop in the front.

Cartman stuck out his tongue.

"Fuck you, I'll do what I want!" he said, making Damien laugh along as well.

The laughter died down in a frew minutes before Damien spoke up.

"So, may I ask whatever happened while I was passed out?"

He was quite curious to know what had happened recently.

Cartman leaned back in the seat, "oh Jesus, well first I dived in to get you when you passed out obviously. So then I managed to make it to shore with you, and then this retarded looking dude expects me to hand you over that simply. I refuse of course so he tried running at me with a fucking sword!" he exclaimed loudly, putting emphases on every word.

"Oh and get this, he bribes me with money! Anyway, he ends up getting you back so I totally tackled him down and tried grabbing his sword, and what do you know this fucking sword has fucking SPIKES in it!" he added, glaring at his hands.

He paused before going on, "The guy manages to get up and walk away, but me being so Goddamn thickheaded; I couldn't get over the fact of being defeated like that. So next I basically had to beg him to give you back to me...I guess it was out of pity or whatever so he agrees and hands you back, thus me ending up stealing mah mom's car and bringing you to the hospital." he finished, letting his head rest against the back of the seat as he let the raven haired boy take it all in.

"Bloody Hell I've caused you allot of trouble!" Damien said hanging his head in shame before looking back at the chubby teen with a disappointed look in his crimson eyes.

"Cartman I can only say I deeply apologize for all I put you through. It really is all my doing!" he said before biting down on his lip. "I really do not know how I can repay you for everything you have done..." he added.

"hey dude, don't worry about it." The brunette assured him as a smile tugged at the ends of the mouth as he glanced at Damien,

"what are friends for right? I mean..I think so anyway.." he said, muttering the last part to himself.

The devil teen could only give the boy a rare smile.

"So do you remember his name?" The fiery devil asked.

Cartman thought for a moment and shook his head. The name was on the tip of his tongue but there was no way he could remember.

A hour later the police car pulled to the prison area, as the two boys were forced to move along.

When they were finally inside, Damien couldn't help to be bewildered by the scenery inside.

"This is where Trent was sentence for five years?" Damien broke out in astonishment.

Cartman glanced around at all the prison cells and nodded,

"damn, its been a while since I've last seen this place.." he spoke still looking around.

The devil dude raised a brow "you are familiar with this area?" he asked only to be roughly interrupted as the cop came behind the boy.

"move it kids, we have to do a cavity search and all that shit" he barked.

Cartman growled and glared at the cop as the both of them were roughly pushed ahead.

"yeah, I got sent here a few years ago for chucking a rock at a black kid, a pretty gay reason if you ask me but whatever" he said answering the devil's previous question.

Damien nodded "I must say you are quite the badass!" he grinned.

"Why thank you" the chubby teen grinned back.

"did you troubling retards here what I said? cavity NOW!" the officer bellowed out.

With that Damien eyes where the size of dinner plates. "c-ca cavity search! he broke out. That didn't sound good to him at all.

"Oh come on dude it's not that bad, just close your eyes and it will be all done with" Cartman assured him.

"I do not wish to cooperate!" Damien fought back only to be dragged in roughly by a cop as he looked back at Eric in hopes of some sort of help.

It was about 20 minutes later the boys were in there new set of prison clothes. All there items they had with them had been locked up to safety.

Damien however, was all shaken up.

"See your alright dude. The brunette assured him.

"Are you fucking kidding me, I was violated in the behind" he broke out.

Cartman rolled his eyes and laughed, "Dude your fine, alright, you know even doctors do that kind of shit" he assured him

"D-d doctors?" the devil teen stuttered.

"Oh man your one odd ball," Cartman laughed nudging him.

Yet it wasn't long until the same cop came pushing them in the next room.

"There all yours" he said to the photo guy as he slammed the door. Of course the photo guy was another guard.

"Alright, line up, sit down, shut up and don't smile." He demanded.

"You first kid he said pointing to the dark haired boy.

Damien sat down.

"Here's your number kid." The man told him.

Damien looked down at his prison flash card that read "666".

"Dammit in hell, why is it always I'm cursed with the Satanist numbers" he muttered.

The man spoke roughly "Shut up kid, now on the count of three Im going to take your picture. 1...2...3."

Before the flash came on, Damien flipped off the camera making a dark goofy look in front of the guard. The man face palmed and sighed,

"Jesus Christ kid!. fine, move along!" he said bitterly, pointing to the brunette

"NEXT!" he called out.

Cartman hid a sly smirk on his face as he sat down in the all too familiar chair.

The guard passed him the board with the number "676" Cartman couldn't help but snicker a bit.

Just before the flash of the camera went off he stuck out his tongue adding on a toothy grin, putting a finger up to his eye and pulling it down.

"yo, firecrack this!" he snorted.

"Goddammit! kids these days!" muttered a guard. He whacked Cartman upside the head, earning a muffled laugh as he scampered out of the room to follow Damien.

Yet another cop took them, leading them the way to there cell.

Damien glance over to the brunette "Very nice." He grinned evilly in amusement.

"Thanks dude, you were pretty sweet too!" He smirked.

"Indeed it has always been my choice of signature move" he smirk darkly

"I'll say!" laughed the Nazi as the two walked along. Other guys in jail couldn't help but call out at Damien for obvious reasons.

"Hey sexy lady, what you doing on the guys side of prison?" one whistled.

"Excuse me?" the dark haired boy question in astonishment by there words.

"What's your name sexy!" he asked.

"uh...Damien?" he stuttered in confusion

"Oh wow that's a pretty hot name for a chick."

Cartman couldn't help but snicker at this as the cop only rolled his eyes.

"You fools I assure you I am a part of the male gender!" he broke out angrily.

"Whoa dude are you sure I mean that ass of yours is pretty fine" he said

Fire suddenly lit in the boys eyes as he got closer to them giving them a dark look.

"YOU IMBECILE! DO I APPEAR TO LOOK ANYTHING LIKE A FUCKING WOMAN BEFORE YOU?" he broke out angrily, glaring daggers at the two prisoners.

Damien's glare alone indeed scared the prisoner's half to death as the both of them wet themselves completely from the look he had given them.

"No.. sir "they said shaking there heads.

"Good" Damien smirked darkly as Cartman burst into a laughing fit.

"Move along" the officer sighed, pushing them forward.

It Wasn't long until they where finally at the right cell officer then unlocked there cuffs as they were roughly pushed in."Alright this is your cell, you two will be sharing. Any trouble and will separate you immediately!" he warned them before he slammed and locked the cell door and walked off.

"ah yes, home sweet home" Damien said sarcastically looking around the cell.

"Well I do not care which sleeping mattress you choose" he added, sitting on the floor.

"Joy." The brunette replied sarcastically to his first comment as he trotted over and sat down on the bottom bunk.

"I think I'll be smart and take this one..I always seem to fall out of bed somehow.." he said, scratching the back of his head.

Damien nodded. "very well" he said as he climbed on top of the bed carefully feeling the rough shaped discarded mattress.

"Hmm not bad. I wonder if there fine cooks will serve us tasty human cuisine" the dark haired boy teased, lying back with a big sigh.

"well hell, they BETTER feed us something good or I'm getting the hell outta here!" Cartman replied as he rested against his pillow looking back at his bandaged hands absentmindedly.

Damien had already notice this as well.

"Bloody hell, what happened to your hands?" Damien asked in concern, looking down at the brunette with a raised brow.

"Huh..?..oh..uh" he mumbled, glancing away.

"Well you remember that dudes sword I told you about?" he asked, Damien nodded.

"well, I learned the hard way it only works for him..."

The devil growled, clenching his hand in a tight fist as he shook with inner rage as fire had already lit up in his blood red eyes.

"The nerve of that fool to fight me in an aquatic substance! This is unacceptable, I shall make him pay dearly for all the damage he has done!" he spoke angrily punching hard at the brick wall in one blow leaving a crack behind.

Cartman ginned, "well whenever you get the chance, give 'em a good kick in the balls from me!" he replied.

"The goddamn son of a bitch, I couldn't get a good swing at 'em while trying to dodge his fucking' swords coming right at me and with you in my arms at the same time"

Damien hopped down from the bed to join his brunette friend.

"I'll grant you more then that!" Damien said with a confident dark smirk.

A brow then raised "You carried me?" he questioned.

Cartman snickered at the comment and nodded,

"well hey, what the hell was I supposed to do? Throw you aside and let him take you?" he asked.

"Well I hope I wasn't too much trouble being abundant to your strength limit"

Damien said a little nervously.

"heavy?" dude, not at all!"

"Good, I did not want to be a fat ass burden to you" he chuckled.

"nah dude, that's kind of my job.." the Nazi replied with a smug grin, putting his hands back in the pockets of his orange jump suit.

"Cartman, I must say you are fucking unbelievable!~*" he said turning to him giving him a smile of admiration.

The brunette glanced away at the comment, blushing slightly.

No one had ever said such a positive thing about him like that before.

"...thanks dude...that..means a lot.." he said in a slight whisper.

"My pleasure" Damien grinned back.

"Hey you know you're pretty kewl yourself!" Cartman said putting a hand on the dark haired boy shoulder.

The devil couldn't help but smile.

Besides Trent, no one has ever really said anything nice about him before, it was always the negative type of comment's verbally used against him..

"You know I'm sure everyone would stop looking down on you and would grow to admire you if they knew all the truly amazing things about you" he said.

Cartman sighed.

"maybe..but I guess if they're too dense then that's their damn problem~" he stated bluntly with a shrug, not caring about them anyway. He hated everyone. And that's how it would always be. Well, almost everyone.

"Yes I do agree it is more fun to punish them then be become a simple ass kisser" he said with a dark smirk.

"yeah dude, besides its more fun being an ass"

"Indeed, I still remember the very day we got under the Jew pests skin"

The chubby Nazi nodded with a big grin on his face, "yeah dude! plus it's even more awesome when you've got someone helping~" he added.

Damien laughed. "I suppose the saying goes as before, we are indeed partners in crime." He smiled deviously.

Cartman flashed him a satisfied smile, "Yup sounds pretty damn good to me!" he said.

"You know when we are finally released from this house of correction,I would not mind to continue entering our progress in the Guinness world record album.. He said with a smirk.

"damn dude" The brunette laughed, "we still got a whole fucking year to go!"

"I have feeling will be getting out quite early." Damien smirked darkly.

His devil senses already felt a unfriendly presence coming in a matter of days...

"you think..?" the Nazi asked curiously, "I mean, I dunno if I can go very long being 'good'.." he snickered slightly.

Cartman had an uneasy feeling something was going to happen as well, usually when he had a feeling like this he was usually right, which scared him a bit at the moment.

"Well, prepare yourself, other wise this battle could be our very last" Damien said in a dark cautious tone before looking at the brunette's bandages again. He didn't want to put Cartman in such a risk again over his own cause.

The dark haired boy couldn't afford any more mess ups. He couldn't afford to lose his friend, other wise he would never forgive himself if that happened.

"oh, I'm always ready!" he chirped. Hopefully whoever were to disturb them knew who they were dealing with.

"Are you quite sure, you can't remember his name?" Damien asked again.

Cartman rubbed at his temples and shut his eyes. Moments had passed as the name finally popped in his head.

"Xaver..his name was Xaver." He spoke.

"Yes I have herd of him, he is part of a dangerous community questing to collect power!" Damien explained. He closed his eyes, opening up all his senses.

"they are coming, I feel their strong emotions occurring. There determined, I mostly feel the emotional energy of anger and vengeance" he finished

"aw fuck! so its not just me feeling it either? I was hoping I'd be wrong about it this time!" The chubby teen groaned, pacing back and forth.

"I should of known, once I sense a disturbance I'm never wrong about it!"

he muttered lowly, narrowing his eyes at the floor. He looked up again, noticing Damien lost in his thoughts.

"Dude whats wrong now?" he asked.

It was a moment before the devil spoke, "I'm afraid we need to make an escape from this reformatory tonight. It's only a matter of days they arrive to take me.."

"However before we leave this place I need to obtain my Antichrist pendent it very important for me to wear it, I have not told you this but this necklace of mine obtains powers I need to keep a hazardous side of me under control" he said in serious tone.

Damien remembered the last time he let this side of him get out of control. A lot damage was done, a lot people he cared he almost lost...he almost lost himself in the process.

Cartman let out a relieved sigh, "I was starting to worry you weren't gonna plan on escaping, I know I was!" he said before shoving his hands in his pockets. He leaned against the metal bars and took out a familiar piece of jewellery.

"Is this what you're talking about?" he said with a smirk, holding the necklace up in the air.

"Bloody Hell, where did you get that? You did not transfer it up your rear-end did you!"

"what.. aw-aaww NO! I learned my lesson last time!" he shuddered, handing the necklace over to the boy.

"Well Thanks" the devil teen said putting his pendent back safely around his neck.

Damien smiled.

"You know thinking back about all the trouble I put you through today, I believe I would of done the same, if you were in such a big dilemma as well" he added.

.

"...you would of?" The chubby boy asked, almost in a whisper.

The devil dude nodded.

"I only feel you are like a brother to me" he said before shying away.

"unless you think that's rather pathetic for me to admit so soon.."

Cartman grinned, nudging the boy in the arm. "well hey, I've always wanted a brother..who's not a total dick to me!" he replied, muttering the last part.

Damien raised a brow "My deepest apologizes, I did not mean to be quite a dick towards you!"

"Pfff, YOU! nah dude, I was talking about my dumb shit of a brother, Scott!" he replied, scowling at the name.

"You have a brother?" the devil asked.

"Yeah long ass story I rather not go in to" he muttered, crossing his arms.

"I see, well I will not ask then" he said.

The raven haired boy figured it was a serious matter the brunette wouldn't like to discuss with just anyone, so he just remained quiet for awhile, till another question popped in his mind.

"Cartman can I ask you something?" Damien questioned.

The brunette glanced back up and Damien and nodded, "yeah dude, go ahead" he said.

"Did you sentence yourself to prison to protect me?" He asked.

He smirked slightly, "why would I need to protect you? I'm sure you can do a pretty good job of that yourself" he replied before blushing once again.

"I just thought it was pretty cool how you got me out of trouble like that..and hey, you know how boring it would be if you were here by yourself?" he added with a satisfied grin

"True, I could of been possibly violated tonight" he muttered.

Cartman shuddered at the thought, rape was not good at all.

The devil dude looked back at the brunette.

"Cartman I must say your quite an amazing character, do you know that?".. He smiled.

Eric grinned practically ear to ear, "hey, you're pretty fucking sweet too dude!" he replied, leaning against the bunk beds.

He smiled at Cartman's was always negative words from people, his father, and strangers.

It was a moment before his devil friend spoke.

"Cartman, as my appreciation for all you have done, allow me to create a weapon for you!"

"...a weapon you say..?" the chubby boy said out loud to himself.

"Yes, please tell me what kind of weapon you crave?" he assured him.

"um what do you think would be a good choice" he asked, crossing his arms.

"Well anything I assure you, whatever you find a destructive fit for you!" The devil teen declared.

"Anything?, well... I might have an idea." Cartman said.

"Yes and what is your most desired weapon?" Damien asked.

"well..." he started, breaking into a slow pace back and forward.

"I was thinking of something like this..?" he said, doodling on the side of the concrete wall.

"Fascinating" Damien smiled in interest. studying the image on the wall closely with his dark crimson eyes.

It was a moment before he managed to collect the image in his mind.

"Very well I shall begin. Damien said climbing back on top of his bed.

"This shall be quite awhile." He added.

However with all the many years of agonizing blood and sweat training the devil dude received down in hell as a child, would indeed pay off for for him.

"woah, you mean you're gonna make it right NOW?" The brunette asked, raising a brow as he glanced over at Damien.

"Indeed, I do it quite differently then you mortals do" he grinned.

With that he started gathering irons and chemicals in the air using his powers.

His chubby friend blinked, watching him with wide eyes.

Damien first created two pairs of goggles, handing some to his Nazi friend.

"Safety first!" he warned setting his own pair of goggles on.

The devil boy was indeed correct these sort of metal and chemicals he was working with weren't toys, they could easily do some serious damage to the poor brunette eyes, possibly blinding him in the process.

Cartman nodded slipping on his goggles as he, continuing to watch with much amazement and interest as the fiery teen went back to work concentrating on mixing the right chemical's and iron's together. It was indeed like creating a master piece for him.

The Nazi teen had never seen anything like this before, he kept quiet and watched closely.

It was many hours later Damien had finally manage to turn all the correct chemical and iron's he gathered into a colorful grey,red,orange, yellow spear.

With that phase one was all done.

Damien then got into phase two, shaping the spear; playing with them with his hands till he got the right shape.

Cartman watched in awe throughout the process, almost speechless and amazed of this boys talents.

The devil teen moved the the spear around, thinking of the proper shape to create.

"Yes that's it ." He finally muttered to himself stretching out a two long spear shape,shaping the sides for hours till it started looking as the shadow form of a kusarigama.

Finally phase two was complete.

The raven haired boy set the model carefully on his lap before quickly creating a special knife carving out the shape to get the details right, carefully focusing as the brunette continued to watch him through.

About four hours later phase three was complete.

"This is very hot." Damien warned his chubby friend, as he assured him the item needed to cool down before he could finish the final touches..

A few minutes later Damien bit down on his thumb and wrote the Satanism symbol on the kusarigama in his own devil's blood.

He then cracked his knuckles with his fingers and perform a spell on to the kusarigama...

"_To the gods of good,_

_to the gods of evil,_

_from the seas,_

_to the skies,_

_To everything in between,_

_wont you grant my needs,_

_With these hands_

_with these eyes_

_grant me what I please_" Damien spoke out loud.

With that The prison was surrounded by a powerful red light, quickly Cartman shield his eyes from any harm from going blind.

Moments later the light faded. Damien grinned as a brand new precious item layed in both of his hands.

"Come see." He smiled in great satisfaction as he removed his goggles and hopped from the bed as the curious brunette did the same, taking a closer look.

Damien spoke first "As my gratitude for protecting me, I present you this hand made kusarigama." He bowed in great appreciation of this boy before carefully resting the shiny new weapon in the hands of it's new master.

Cartman couldn't help but smile, as he glanced back at the weapon in his bandaged hands.

"Dee... this is fucking incredible!" Cartman stated in amazement.

The dark haired boy raised a eye brow "Dee?" he questioned.

He nodded, "I only give my really kewl friends nick names."

Damien couldn't help but return a smile. No one had ever giving him a proper nickname before.

"Hey, you know we are SO fucked if anyone see's this! we should hide it somewhere" The Nazi said, glancing around their cell.

Damien's own lips curled into a smirked of confidence. "No need to be worried I assure you. To hide it from the naked eye, simply say your most desired word" he assured him.

Cartman laughed, "so if I said 'mother fucker' it'd go away?"

Sure enough the weapon disappeared out of his hands, "WHOA. HOLY SHIT!" he said in amusement.

Damien nodded. "to call it back flip off your enemy, or simply anyone." He said in amusement.

"Hey but you're not my enemy~" he laughed.

"But I am anyone" he sneered.

Cartman shrugged, pulling his hands out of his pockets and flipped the boy off.

Damien of course flipped him right back for the fun of it.

With that the weapon appeared right in his hands again.

"holy crap.." The Nazi blinked, gripping the weapon in his hands with a grin.

With that Damien wasted no more time, as he shot a powerful red beam directly at the wall, blowing a gigantic hole in it's place, as a loud rumble was herd catching the chubby teen's attention from his new prized possession.

"WHOA DUDE!" Cartman broke out in bewilderment of the boys one destructive blow, as Damien ran through the hole first waving a hand, "lets go Cartman". he said

"Pfft- Some prison "the brunette snorted following behind him.

Yes indeed, the boys had manage to break out of there own cell, well all thank to Damien.

Cartman had glanced around suspiciously.

"there's probably security cameras around here.." he said.

"Better put that kusarigama to some use now, this is a serious matter," he warned him.

Cartman nodded holding his weapon in battle form.

Damien suddenly saw the first camera and blasted it quickly with his red beam.

"Nice" Cartman smiled before taking suddenly spotting another camera in there way.

"I got this he said, attacking the camera in one blow with his trusty weapon.

"Woah fucking sweet, Kahl will be so jealous!" he grinned as Damien took out four more cameras in a single blast.

"Dude you gotta teach me how to do that!" The brunette broke out in amazement.

"Years of practice Cartman." he said before bouncing off the wall taking out six more camera's with his effective powers.

"In other words your saying I have to be genetically a freak to do that." he said taking out two more cameras.

Damien rolled eyes, "lets go" he said moving forward.

"right." he said in agreement, following behind Damien.

The chubby teen glanced around making sure no one was following was only determined to getting out of this hell hole.

It'd had only been a single day and he was already bored out of his mind.

Though Cartman was glad to have someone on the bandwagon with him this time.

Damien look at the scenery trying to figure out which area of prison they were in. They definitely weren't far from freedom now.

He knew once they escaped the two would be on the run for awhile from the police.

However they really didn't have a choice they weren't going to be attacked by menacing strangers while being locked had to fight at any cost.

The dark haired boy glanced back at Cartman,

"I presume once we escape, we must insist on changing are identity for awhile".. Damien simply said breaking a hidden Camera.

The devil dude indeed had a point. If they were chased all the time as them selves they would have no more energy to defeat there up coming enemies.

Cartman glanced at Damien then back the opposite way, keeping his eyes open and alert for any sudden moves.

"disguises? like what? don't tell me we gonna stick on one of those fake mustaches" he joked in a loud whisper.

Damien rolled his eyes, "perhaps we will discuss these terms later when we actually manage to escape. he said ripping out a camera from the wall.

The Nazi nodded "right" he said.

Damien started reconizing where they where, it was indeed a huge prison.

"Cartman" he whispered pointed in a higher direction.

"There's appear to be guard over there controlling the light source, we must not get caught" He spoke cautious

"Oh Goddammit! thats impossible, there are spot lights all over the place" he muttered in annoyance.

"Calm down, I assure you there is power source near by, we just need to look for it carefully."The dark haired boy assured him

"well, whatever works" He shrugged, following behind Damien. The brunette spotted something to his left, was it a a power switch?

"Hey...I think I found it dude" he whispered, pointing over to it as he was about to run to it only to be stopped by Damien as he pulled him back.

"Are you mad? you have to wait for the light over there to rotate!" Damien scolded quietly in warning tone.

"Oh shit that was close.." he said before watching carefully when it was the lights turn to move before he quickly sneaking over to the power switch.

He gave Damien a slight nod before climbing the ladder and turning the power off, shutting everything down completely leaving it pitch dark outside.

Luckily for the devil dude, he could see in fine in the dark with his sharp crimson eyes.

"Hey who turned out the lights!" bellowed out a guards voice in the dark.

"Bloody hell" Damien broke out as he quickly knock the man out before he could report anything.

Damien light a fire on his thumb, "Cartman are you there!" he said loudly scanning his sharp crimson eyes in the dark for the brunette only to have a hand slapped over his mouth.

"shut your mouth dude, you wanna get us caught after we're this far?" he whispered loudly.

He pressed his back against the concrete wall, "now follow me, I know a way out" he said grabbing the boys wrist and tugging him along.

The raven haired boy smacked his head "Oh yes brilliant Damien." He whispered to himself as Cartman lead the way, pulling him along by the wrist while the the devil was controlling the light source of fire on his thumb.

"What did you find?" Damien whispered back to Cartman.

"well, last time I was here I dug a tunnel under this fence..I wonder if its still there..." his voice trailed off as he lead Damien along.

He stopped in front of the fence and kicked a few leaves and sticks out of the way.

"well I'll be damned! It's still here!" he grinned, revealing a tunnel under the barbed wire fence.

"Alright I'll go first, to make sure this way is safe he said climbing down the hole, as he look around, searching.

Moments later he popped out of the hole. "All clear." He signaled the dark haired boy as the two boy started crawling through the tunnel.

As they neared their exit, Cartman began digging through the loose gravel with his hands until he had made an opening.

He pushed the dirt out of the way and carefully crawled out as Damien followed behind him.

At the end of the tunnel the boys found a wide grassy meadow.

"We did it!" Cartman laughed, highfiving the devil in both hands.

Damien grinned. "Yes It was quite the team work." he said.

"Oh yeah dude we do make a good team" the Nazi grinned as he rested and enjoy the moment for awhile only to stop and remember there trouble weren't over yet.

"We have to keep moving" Cartman said pulling the boy along deeper in the meadow

"By morning they'll know we escaped" he added.

"Yes we must sort our location out as well" the devil dude added

Cartman nodded as he stretched his arms up and grinned, being locked up in a small place gave you a lot of kinks. Though he really didn't know where to go, they couldn't go back home, he'd be in deep shit if his mother saw also had another problem too, they would have to change out of their prison clothes, it would look very suspicious to see two guys walking around in orange jump suits, and they would bound to be caught again and locked up even longer.

While the were walking a quick pace through the meadow Damien tried to think of a place they could go as well.

He knew his best friend Trent would take him in there time of need but then just remembered he's was on vacation somewhere.

Next was his own house, however that would be risky.

It was times like this he wished he wasn't banished from hell. But he wasn't going to kiss up to his bastard father now and return to his unfortunate role as the prince of darkness. South Park was his home; even if everyone hated him.

"Come on dude, I bet we can try and sneak into my room through the window, with any luck mah mom will probably be out whoring herself up or something" he muttered.

Damien shook his head.

"by the time we arrive to your residence it will only be morning, we will be surely spotted." he said.

"Damn is there any other way?" the brunette asked in annoyance.

"Well I have an idea, but there are lots of risks to this." The devil muttered.

"Just do it!" Cartman blurted out.

"Cartman I'm really forbidden to even used travel spells. I could mess up terribly and land us back in prison. there really only a slim chance I can return us to town." he explained

"Hey if it's a chance to save our asses then I'm willing to try it." The Nazi said

"I do not know Cartman, I have not even master this spell yet.." Damien told him.

"Oh come on Dee, we have to try it, we really got no other options here!" he huffed.

Damien thought for a moment before he sighed in defeat.

"Very well I shall try to transport us", he said closing his eyes only to be stopped by the chubby teen.

"Wait! before we go there's one more thing we have to do." added Eric with an awkward grin.

"And what is that?" asked Damien.

"Where going to have to ditch our prison clothes, we can't risk beening seen in these" Eric replied.

"But Cartman-" Damien was cut off.

"Dude I really don't think we have a choice here!"

"Are you serious!..." the dark haired boy replied in disbelief.

"Oh I'm dead serious." He nodded.

It was a long pause before the devil dude spoke

" Oh hell, fine!" Damien said in defeat.

The brunette couldn't help but snickered at how embarrassed Damien was about the subject, "dude, chill out, we're both guys here, besides, I've always wanted to streak through South Park" he chuckled, Cartman wasn't embarrassed the slightest bit.

Damien bit his lip. "Jesus." he said blushing at Cartman's comment.

"Dude just strip down, stop being a pussy and perform the fucking spell alright?"

"Dammit, I cannot believe i'm doing this!" He muttered as he began stripping off his suit.

Cartman began stripping down as well only to feel a chilly wind blow past him, giving him goose bumps.

"Fuck Dee, will you hurry up, it's fucking cold out!" Cartman whined.

"Yes in a moment" Damien said as he buried both of there suit's in the dirt not wanting to leave any traces behind.

It was another moment before the chubby teen spoke.

"Alright if your quite done burying shit, I'd like to get the fuck out of here!" The Nazi said impatiently as his teeth chattered.

"Very well" Damien spoke looking away from the brunette as his hands glowed red.

You could see Damien wasn't the one to enjoy human exposure, it made him feel quite awkward really, you could see why the devil dude always skipped Gym Class back at high school.

"DAMIEN! what are you waiting for, I'm going to freeze mah ass off!" he yelled

"Patience." Damien assured him as the he cracked his knuckles, closing his eyes" saying the magic words.

_"Syn, good Goddess of Locks and Doors,_

_Open the Gates I now Implore._

_Allow me to pass through the Astral veil,_

_with speed, Grant fair winds to me sail._

_And when I've gained what I can learn,_

_Roman Grant a hasty return.~*"_

In a flash a great red light grew surrounding the the boys as they disappeared from the open field.

About a hour later they arrived to there destination, only to notice they where surrounded by jail bars.

"dammit we have to start all over." The angel pouted, crossing his arms.

"No wait! it appears where at the police station" Damien whispered noticing they where both in a open cell.

"Holy shit!" the brunette whispered, noticing Officer Barbraidy sleeping at the desk, snoring loudly.

"Okay, how do we get of here?" Cartman whispered.

The devil dude paused for moment, scanning around the area, till he came to a stop.

"There" he whispered pointing to a open window.

Cartman let out a breath of relief, "oh for fuck's sake, thank GOD" he whispered as the two boy headed towards the window.

Damien quietly got a chair and climbed out first, next was Eric only there was a slight problem while he try to climb out.

"Cartman are you coming?" questioned Damien.

"Well dude actually there's a slight problem... I'm fucking stuck" he whispered.

With that Damien slapped a hand to his forehead, "ugh, Dammit!" he rolled his eyes in annoyance, grasping tightly on to both of the brunette hands.

"Alright dude pull!" The Nazi whispered back

The dark haired boy didn't hesitate as he pulled at his hardest only the brunette wasn't moving.

"Dammit Damien, you're not pulling hard enough!" he barked.

"I'm doing the best I can, strength indeed is not my sort of ability." he explained.

"Oh that just great Damien, just leave me all night and let the officer spot my ass in the morning and get me thrown back in jail again, oh your so fucking helpful!" The Nazi said sarcastically.

"Cartman I'm really trying my best!" The dark haired boy assured him.

"Yeah well..."he paused as a sudden sneaky idea pop into his mind.

"Yeah your right Damien,I shouldn't be hard on you for your weak flabby arms, after all you can't help your self.

"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Damien with brow raised.

"Oh nothing, I'm not saying your a big Jew pussy. Oh no, I'm just saying Kyle and all Jews in the world have more muscle then you, you're just naturally a weak little shrimp~" he smirked.

"I'll show you weak!" The fiery teen hissed as he grasped on to Cartman tightly forcing him right out with a loud thud.

"wow thanks dude!" the brunette said watching Damien dust off his hands before he raised up on both feet.

"Well lets fucking hurry before we both end up freezing our ass's off" he said, shivering slightly at the cold air blew again.

Damien nodded leading the way as Cartman followed behind him as quietly as he could.

In the town it was quite dark, all the homeless were already peacefully asleep on there park bench's without a disturbance.

"So where do we go?" asked Cartman.

Damien shrugged, pausing as the two of them where approached a by stranger who held a lighter in their hands.

"Well what a surprise" said a familiar young woman with a southern accent as she got closer supporting the boys with light.

The woman before the two boys had messy blonde hair and baby blue blonde wore a blue tube top,a black skirt to her knees with silver chains, long boots, a nose ring and a black leather jacket.

She was slightly taller then Damien in her black boots at the height of 5'11.

With that Damien suddenly turned red all over, quickly covering his crotch with his hands.

"Theresa!" he blurted out, completely embarrassed.

"Damien, I told you call me Terra" she smiled.

Indeed this woman was Terra Boyett, also known as Trent's tough younger twin sister who recently came from Arkansas alone on her Harley for a family visit.

Trent had just introduce Terra to Damien many months ago before taking off.

"Aw, well this is just fucking wonderful." The brunette muttered in a sarcastic tone. He sighed inwardly to were in a hurry, and now wasn't the time for anything.

"Cartman it's quite alright, Theresa is a friend of mine" he assured him.

The blonde couldn't help but chuckle."So you fellas lose a bet or something?" she asked

"Not quite" said Damien.

"Then what's your story?" she asked curiously.

"It's a long ass story" Cartman added rolling his eyes.

"Come on! You can tell me anything D man" the blonde assured him

Damien sighed.

"We just escaped from prison so we had to ditch are uniforms" he explained.

"Get out of here! what you two in for?" she asked

"Speeding and nailing a cop in the face" The Nazi spoke, snickering.

She chuckled, "You two sound like amusing little criminals."

"Oh honey there's nothing amusing about the all the shit we been though today!" The brunette said rolling his eyes.

"I see your serious then" she said.

"Not shit Sherlock." The Nazi spoke bitterly to himself.

"Theresa, I hate to ask so much of you, but would it be possible if we could stay with you at your location for awhile?" the raven haired boy asked.

Terra nodded."Sure guys, Trent's away anyway so he won't mind" she assured them.

"Just follow me" she smiled, giving Damien her own jacket to cover himself up.

"Thank you Theresa" Damien said gratefully.

"No problem, you looked a little uncomfortable compared to the other boy" she chuckled.

"Oh and Damien by the way- you have a nice bod" she smirked, winking at him.

This made the dark haired boy turn scarlet yes again as the blonde giggled.

"Alright you two this way" she said leading them to Trent place.

Cartman rolled his eyes at the action, "oh Jesus, seriously..?" he said to himself, shrugging it off as he followed along.

It wasn't long till they arrived to Trent place, Terra gladly open the door for them.

"Well come inside" she smiled, motioning them inside.

The boys didn't hesitate as they followed her in to the living room.

"Wait here." She told them

A few minutes later she came back with some clothes.

"Here you are, these would be Trent's old clothes they might be a bit big on you Dman not to mention they might be a bit snug on your friend" she teased.

The Nazi gladly tugged on the clothes Terra had given them quickly before rolling his eyes in the process. "Oh yeah that's right, bring up the fat jokes.." he mumbled bitterly.

"Theresa thank you again for all your assistance, we really do not know how we can repay you for your kind generosity!" The devil teen said gratefully.

"Oh don't thank me yet" she said before getting one more glance at his body, leaving poor Damien to blush again.

"Well you guys must be starved, I'll microwave something warm for you, make yourselves at home!" she spoke before heading to the kitchen.

Damien nodded putting on Trent's clothes.

He glance back at his reflection in window, wearing a white T shirt and baggy blue jeans, that all looked kinda of big on him.

"Hmm suppose this will do, how is yours fitting?" he asked turning over to Cartman.

He looked at Damien and grinned, "fine" he said as he pulled a dark blue hoodie over his head.

"Well it appears you and Trent could share the same size in wardrobe." Damien teased nudging the brunettes arm.

"oh, you're hilarious" Cartman replied sarcastically, earning a grin back from the dark haired boy.

20 minutes later Terra came back with two cups of hot noodles .

"Hope you two are hungry!" she said, setting down the cups of noodles and forks on the coffee table.

" Yes indeed, I believe we haven't had a single bite all day!"

Damien said sitting down at the coffee table. For microwaved crap this looked pretty tasty right now.

Just as brunette were to turn around, the sweet scent of noodles floated past him, he inhaled its sweet smell, licking his lips,"damn, you bet I'm hungry." he replied, kneeling down by Damien.

The boys then chowed down,enjoying every bit of it. Minutes later they were left with empty cups.

Cartman let out the first loud belch breaking all silence

Damien couldn't help but snicker at this before burping as well.

Pardon me." he chuckled.

"It's all good dude", Cartman said before burping again.

"Whoops that was a loud one" he chucked.

"Indeed" Damien smirked before doing the same.

"Nice Dee!" The chubby boy complemented.

"Boys" Terra chuckled quietly in the door way.

It wasn't long before the two started yawning, they were starting to feel really tired and exhausted from there crazy day and night.

"You guys can sleep on the couch over there" Terra assured them before heading to her room.

"Cartman you may take the couch, I shall be fine down here" the devil dude assured him, laying a blanket and pillow on the floor.

Cartman let out a satisfied sigh, stretching before he stood up.

"you...sure dude?" he asked, feeling a bit was something about this house that gave him the chills, like something was..wrong somehow.

"Yes I'm quite fine here" Damien reassured him , lying down on the floor, glancing up at the ceiling.

It was in a bit the dark haired boy suddenly noticed his chubby friends uncomfortable sense of mood.

He glanced up at Cartman from the floor "Is something troubling you?" Damien asked in a slight concern tone.

Cartman slowly seated himself on the couch. He rested an arm against the side of the couch, resting the side of his head on his hand.

"..I dunno dude, I have a bad feeling about this place for some reason" he whispered, just loud enough for Damien to hear.

Damien nodded, "well I assure you will be out of here once we find proper disguise to hide our true identity" he assured him.

Cartman nodded slightly,"yeah..I guess." he said, keeping a low voice.

He still wasn't convinced enough though. Cartman didn't trust just anyone, it took whole lot for people to gain his trust.

Shortly after the blonde came in the room.

Cartman already gave her look of suspicion, as she only gave the Nazi a dark grin.

"Well Goodnight you two, i'll be down the hall if you need anything" she spoke before heading back again.

"Yes good night" said Damien as he watched her leave before he whispered to Cartman.

"You do not trust Theresa?" he questioned.

Cartman glanced around the room making sure she was not around , before making eye contact with Damien.

The Nazi shook his head slightly.

"not really, she's up to something, I can feel it.." he whispered, shifting his eyes back around the room.

Damien shook his head in disbelief. "I do not understand, why would you accuse Trent's own sister to be against us for no particular reason? are you quite certain? she has only been a great assistance to us!" Damien reassured him.

Cartman sighed and nodded,

"I know dude..but something doesn't feel right about her.." the brunette replied.

He shook the thought out of his head, maybe he was starting to go insane, who knows?

" sorry dude..just ignore it.." Cartman mumbled.

The devil dude nodded pulling the covers over him.

"Well good night then" Damien said turning out the lamp light above him as the two fell asleep.

Meanwhile Terra was outside in the twilight smoking a honey flavored cigarette.

"Tomorrow is indeed a new my little Prince, your next enemy will arrive. This will be amusing to see you fight" She smiled in satisfaction, releasing a puff of smoke from her cancer stick.

Morning would indeed not be so far from now...

~***Well, here's the next chapter and let me tell you it was**

**a pain in the ASS.**

**But we got it done nonetheless.**

**It seems the two boys have gotten themselves into a bit of trouble, huh?**

**Not to mention having a suspicious blonde on their backs.**

**I wonder what she's up to?**

**LOL wait, why am I asking you guys? I already know! C;**


End file.
